


Legends

by 5oHeartScratch



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fate & Destiny, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5oHeartScratch/pseuds/5oHeartScratch
Summary: The first time scientists found the mutation was when the twins were born.it started the way it did with all newborns, just a check to see if the twins were healthy when they noticed raised, red marks directly between both of the squalling baby’s shoulder blades. It was nothing they had seen before, resembling something like a calligraphic star of david with raindrops spraying from the points. When the doctors touched the symbol, it burned their hands.Not knowing what to do, they called a group of biologists (with parent permission, of course,) who determined, after a few hours of tests, that the boys were dangerous and had to be contained and studied. And so, the twins were taken to a government facility on the far edge of town to be studied by scientists as they grew up.---Something big is coming, something that will change Dallon's life forever.That something has thick brown hair and gold eyes(Mainly Brallon/Petekey/Joshler with other ships in there)Also Mikey and Gerard are twins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first time scientists found the mutation was when the twins were born.
> 
> it started the way it did with all newborns, just a check to see if the twins were healthy when they noticed raised, red marks directly between both of the squalling baby’s shoulder blades. It was nothing they had seen before, resembling something like a calligraphic star of david with raindrops spraying from the points. When the doctors touched the symbol, it burned their hands.
> 
> Not knowing what to do, they called a group of biologists (with parent permission, of course,) who determined, after a few hours of tests, that the boys were dangerous and had to be contained and studied. And so, the twins were taken to a government facility on the far edge of town to be studied by scientists as they grew up.
> 
> That year, the facility received four calls calls informing them that four more children had been born with the mark, and then there were six mutants- five boys and a girl - living in the freshly named “Institute for the Study of Abnormal Individuals,” or simply “The Institute” for short.
> 
> \---
> 
> Something big is coming, something that will change Dallon's life forever.
> 
> That something has thick brown hair and gold eyes
> 
>  
> 
> (Mainly Brallon/Petekey/Joshler with other ships in there)

The first time scientists found the mutation was when the twins were born.

it started the way it did with all newborns, just a check to see if the twins were healthy when they noticed raised, red marks directly between both of the squalling baby’s shoulder blades. It was nothing they had seen before, resembling something like a calligraphic star of david with raindrops spraying from the points. When the doctors touched the symbol, it burned their hands.

Not knowing what to do, they called a group of biologists (with parent permission, of course,) who determined, after a few hours of tests, that the boys were dangerous and had to be contained and studied. And so, the twins were taken to a government facility on the far edge of town to be studied by scientists as they grew up.

That year, the facility received four calls calls informing them that four more children had been born with the mark, and then there were six mutants- five boys and a girl - living in the freshly named “Institute for the Study of Abnormal Individuals,” or simply “The Institute” for short.

The first time an incident happened was when they were seven.

They had been taking one twin in for a blood test, as they had run out of ideas on how to make progress in their studies. The boy was kicking and screaming, and his brother had been attempting to pull him away from the men. They eventually restrained the boy, but as they sedated his brother something happened. Time had seemed to freeze and then, suddenly, there was more screaming. But this time it wasnt from the mutant, but from the man holding back his hazel-eyed twin.

Except they weren’t hazel. They were bright, glowing gold, and the mark - turned inky black as he had grown - was dancing across his skin, spreading in tendrils that curled from the top left “point”of the star and branched off across his left shoulder and down his corresponding arm, until it was covered in swirling black lines that seemed to snap and crackle like flames. The man’s wrist was broken.

The boy had demanded that they let his brother go, and they were too scared to resist. It wasn’t until he was back in their shared room, cradling his unconcious twin to his chest, that the lines had receded and his eyes faded back to hazel. After that the Scientists were more cautious with how they handled the children, especially the twins who practically acted as one person. However, they still took the kids when they were asleep to perform tests. They would experiment on them, push them until they showed their power, inject them with dyes to see how their insides worked, etcetera. Anyone with eyes could tell it was inhumane, but if anyone tried to escape they were brought somewhere for a week or two, coming back obviously traumatised but not remembering anything.

Apart from the scientific side of things, they treated the kids like normal, letting them go to school like normal kids, giving them allowance, housing them in furnished rooms that they were allowed to personalise however they chose to. They picked their own clothes, could dye and cut their hair, could go out on weekdays as long as they were home by curfew. They were allowed free roam of the facility (except the staff rooms and after curfew) and if they were good they could request expensive things, like electronics and instruments. The food was good, the children all felt like family to each other, and life was, for the most part, okay.

Except for the “lessons.”

When each child turned ten, they started training. Learning to fight, learning to hurt, learning to kill. They each learned how to unlock and activate their powers, how to use and control them. They were trained as soldiers, learning how to suppress emotions and focus only on their objectives. And the “caretakers,” learned how to turn them into weapons and use each child to their advantage. At age twelve the kids started to be sent on missions for the government, doing dirty work like assassination, kidnapping, and torture.

The mutation was heavily studied, and only a few things were known so far:  
When it was activated, the mutant’s eyes would glow gold and patterns would spread from one end of the symbol, differing for each of the six subjects. The lines appeared through clothing.  
The Mutants had enhanced strength, speed and senses - about five times stronger than an average grown man’s.  
When the mutation was active, all powers were enhanced greatly and telekinesis was possible.  
The Mutation caused subjects to have a faster metabolism, needing more food than an average human

Of course, growing up was… interesting, for the mutants. But our story doesn’t start until much later, when the mutants are in their junior year of high school.

\---

Dallon yawned as he stretched, ignoring the startled yelp of protest from Breezy as he nearly smacked her in the face. They were walking into their shithole of a school at seven o’clock in the morning, or “the ass-crack of dawn” as he liked to put it, on the first day of their senior year. Around him, kids were already clumping into their familiar friend groups, chatting and catching up as freshmen wandered aimlessly and tried not to look lost. Dallon silently thought about his freshman year, when he had felt like an antelope in a lion’s den even though his intimidating height kept most people away from him. He idly wondered if there were any freshmen who didn’t feel like that, and if so, if they were some sort of superhuman.

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts when a very annoyed Breezy reached up and cuffed the back of his head, hard.

“Ow!” Dallon whined, rubbing at the spot she had hit. “What was that for?” He pouted playfully at his best friend’s laughter.

“For almost slapping me, you dipshit!” Breezy had been his best friend and next door neighbor since, well, basically forever. They told each other everything, did everything together. They were practically siblings, despite half the school thinking they were a couple. Dallon could see why though, he thought as Breezy hooked an arm around his waist.

They walked like that in silence for a bit, until they had to stop at the door to detach so they could actually fit through the door frame. They pushed through the sea of students to the auditorium for the annual beginning of the year assembly, which basically consisted of the VP - Mr. Butler - droning monotonously about respect and how this was gonna be an amazing year, which everyone knew was complete bullshit. Most kids were on their phone or chatting quietly anyway.

After almost drifting off a few times the assembly was finally over and the auditorium of tired teenagers started filing out the door to get orientated into all of their classes, but Dallon and Breezy had already figured their schedules out so they just walked to the library, which they had discovered was always empty on Monday mornings and had become their default hangout spot.

They walked through the metal doors to the library and headed to their usual beanbag corner, being met with a familiar mop of blue hair as their other best friend greeted them with a smile.

“Dally Long Legs!” Ryan exclaimed, faking excitement. Dallon rolled his eyes as pale arms were thrown around him, replying with an equally fake exclamation of ‘Sperm Bank!’ Ryan Seaman had met Breezy and Dallon in third grade, and they had been practically inseparable since. Dallon loved the trio’s dynamic, how they could all be free to yell and goof off and be touchy with other and it never made it weird, how they were all playfully mean to each other but protected each other with the ferocity of a rabid dog when someone else dared to hurt one of them. They were a family, and they would do anything for each other. Even sharing the last slice of pizza. Sometimes.

Dallon wouldn’t have it any other way, he realised for about the millionth time as Ryan fell back and pulled him abruptly onto the beanbag and, subsequently, his lap. As Breezy cackled and took a picture of Dallon’s shocked expression, he had the brilliant idea to press all his weight on Ryan’s crotch. He earned a pained groan, a chase through the library, and a laughing fit from Breezy in response.

About an hour of banter, catch-up and play-fighting later, they got bored and decided to leave. The first day of school didn’t actually matter and there was no one stopping them, so they just walked out the front door and headed towards The Fox Den.

The Fox Den was a small, grungy dive bar tucked away in an alley on the “rough” side of town, not actually far from the school but obscure enough that few of their classmates really knew about it. Technically, since they weren’t twenty one yet, they weren’t allowed in. But they were good friends with the owner, and Dallon and Ryan played shows there on weekends when the few high schoolers that actually listened to that type of music wanted to unwind after school and homework and stuff. Not that anyone past freshman year actually did homework, their school graded purely on tests and class participation. Of course, the occurences of seeing familiar faces were few and far between, and the majority of the crowd was made up of tired college students and surly alcoholics.

the trio turned into the alley, heading toward the sign reading “The Fox Den” in bright, cursive letters. The stylised orange fox logo flickered violently as they pushed through the door. No one else was here at this time of day except Bob the crack addict, two dealers passing a blunt between them in the corner, the owner/bartender of the joint Billie and his boyfriend Mike who were chatting quietly at the bar. Billie looked up as he heard the door open and hopped over the bar to greet the group of seniors, pulling them against his shorter frame in a surprisingly crushing group hug.

“Weekes, Seaman,” He smiled, thumping each boy on the shoulder. He continued slowly with a posh accent. “Douglas,” He lifted Breezy’s hand, pressing his lips to it jokingly. Breezy and Dallon had known Billie since they were born and he was a middle schooler, and they had always been close. When Billie was in highschool he would babysit them occasionally, and when he had opened The Fox Den a few years ago they had been the first ones, along with Ryan of course, to know about it. It was due to that reason that Dallon and Ryan’s band was allowed to play there, and they were able to drink even though they shouldn’t be.

“Hey Billie! We’re here to slack off like the juvenile delinquents we are,” Dallon deadpanned. The older man snorted and shoved him toward the backstage door with a playful mutter of ‘get outta my sight ya damn hooligan,’ but followed the group to the familiar beaten up door with a sticky note reading “IDKHBTFM” haphazardly stuck onto it. They walked into the boys’ dressing room, Ryan and Dallon stretching out on the beat up leather sofa as Breezy curled up on the loveseat. Billie, along with Mike who had now entered the room, leaned against the wall. Of course, not before plugging Billie’s phone into the speaker and playing some obscure indie rock band from the nineties on low volume.

They barely lasted five minutes before Billie got out the weed and they started passing around a sloppily rolled blunt. Dallon listened half-heartedly as Mike told a story about his and Billie’s annoying neighbor, who would stay up til one in the morning playing the drums. He wasn’t paying too much attention over the pleasant buzz of his high and the low thrum of the music, but he was able to pick out something aboutfurbies, underwear and hot sauce. He decided he should probably listen to the rest.

“-So it’s like three AM, my face is buried in Billie’s ass,” He drawls, before said man interrupts him.  
“That’s kinda gay, Mike,” He says around a puff of smoke. Mike responds by turning and blowing some of his own smoke into Billie’s mouth, making both of them giggle until Breezy tells them to get on with it.

“And anyway, like, there we are. And we suddenly hear this fucking dude, this fucking guy just fucking screaming his ass off. Like, fucking wailing dude.” He giggles for a minute before continuing. “So obviously we laugh, and he must’ve heard us cuz like a minute later this fucker bursts into our room, and shit goes wild dude. Cuz like, this guy is yelling at us with one eyebrow and hot sauce in his asshole, he’s sobbing at the same time, I’m still eating Billie out, Tre stops looking at pictures of cats in lingerie and fucking hurls his phone at this dude which makes him start yelling again and now Tre is yelling too, and the furby is spazzing out.” He has to stop so everyone can laugh for a minute and then keeps talking. “And finally this dude is like ‘Yo what the fuck why is there glitter all over my drumset’ and pulls me off of the bed and I punch him, right? And this fucker just passes out, like no shit just faints! So we call up the landlord and we’re like ‘yo this fuckin dude just tried to beat us the fuck up,’ and he’s like ‘dude for real’ and we’re like ‘yeah dude no shit’ so he comes down to get this guy, and he finds the baseball bat and thinks it’s his, so he reports him and now the dude is getting kicked out of the apartment building.” Everyone is laughing uncontrollably, Ryan is on the floor clutching his stomach in a futile attempt to calm down. Breezy is hanging off the arm of the love seat with smoke blowing from her mouth as she cackles.

“Dude, that’s fucking wild,” Dallon observes helpfully. noises of agreement sound throughout the group. Ryan finally gets up and tries to sit back on the sofa, but misses and ends up on Dallon’s lap instead. He just slumps against his friends shoulder, way too high to give even the smallest of fucks. Dallon has no idea how long they stay like that, chattering idly, laughing, telling stories, but by the time the three high schoolers head out it’s getting dark, school is long over and they’ve all sobered up a little.

Now it’s three A.M and Dallon is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He takes a deep breath as drifts off to sleep.

It’s gonna be a good year. He can feel it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dallon walked home, he found himself hoping he wouldn’t see the guy again, because maybe being shoved against a locker and flirted with while you were trying to threaten someone wasn’t an ideal first impression.

It’s only a month into the school year and Dallon is already sick of it. Breezy and Ryan are both sick somehow, so he’s walking into the large building alone. Or, he would be, if he hadn’t decided to ditch immediately upon realising he would be alone. The school would try to call his cousin, but he would be too busy with some girl he was fucking, or some drug he was doing, or some concoction he was drinking. It wasn’t that his cousin was abusive or a dick or something, he just didn’t care about Dallon all that much. The feeling was mutual, but Dallon needed a guardian to live with and his cousin needed someone to supply extra money for food while he paid rent. It was more a case of mutualism (see? Dallon paid some attention in science class) than anything.

So that found the long-limbed boy approaching The Fox Den alone, entering the familiar building only to be greeted with a strange sight. At least, stranger than usual.

Billie was leaning on the bar, talking cautiously to a hoodie-clad figure. The boy(?)’s hair was covered by a black snapback, but Dallon spotted a shock of red peeking out from it. Upon seeing Billie’s gaze shift, the boy (yeah, definitely a boy) turned his head revealing a pair of brown eyes and an attractive, though a little too intimidating for Dallon’s taste, face.

“Um, hey,” Dallon started conversationally. The boy, who he now recalled seeing around the school (although never alone) stared blankly back at him. “My name’s Dallon.” more blank staring. There was a minute or so of awkward silence before the guy straightened up, slamming his hand on the bar loudly which caused both Billie and Dallon to jump a bit, and headed for the door silently, bumping shoulders with the senior on the way out. He turned back to Billie. “Who the hell was that and what’s his problem?”

Billie cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed. “He didn’t introduce himself. He didn’t say much of anything, actually. He just asked about Ty.” Okay, now he was curious. Tyler was another kid from his school, a sophomore and actually a good friend of his since he also played at The Fox Den before him and Ryan came on. He was an eccentric kid, sure, but Dallon didn’t see why some dude would be asking about him. He heard an abrupt slapping noise from outside that snapped him out of his confusion. “Go check that out, would you?” He nodded silently before walking out to follow Billie’s request.

Outside he followed the noise around the corner, hiding behind a wall, pulling out his phone camera and using it as a mirror to watch as a pretty girl with long, reddish hair chewed out the kid from the bar. Four other kids stood around them.

“You absolute dipshit! You can’t be stalking that poor kid, Josh, he’s like twelve! Besides,” Her voice dropped to a whisper so that Dallon could no longer hear her. The kid, apparently called Josh, mumbled apologies while rubbing at the red mark on his cheek. Dallon looked around the circle, vaguely recognising a few of them. Dallon leaned against the wall and the boy with soft-looking dark hair’s head shot up, followed by the other five as they all went silent. Hair Boy’s eyes narrowed.

“Who’s there?” He called out threateningly. Dallon blinked in confusion. Surely they couldn’t have heard his back press against the wall, so could they have seen him? No, Dallon was hidden perfectly. Then what-

He was rudely jolted out of his own head as his phone was yanked out of his hands by the girl who had been chewing josh out. He yelped as another guy grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him out of his hiding spot, shoving him roughly into the group.

“Ow, what the hell?”  
“Why were you spying on us?” The boy who had grabbed him put a hand on his hip and cocked it out, his two-toned eyes narrowed to slits.  
“I wasn’t!”  
“Then what the fuck were you doing?”  
“I-” Dallon faltered as he realised that he had, indeed, been spying.  
“Well?”  
“Okay yes, I was spying on you, but only because Billie and I-”  
“The owner of the bar?” Josh questioned, eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, Billie. We wanted to know what your,” He jabbed a finger into Josh’s chest, ignoring the warning growl that came from the rest of the group, “Deal was. You freaked us out dude, we thought you were stalking our friend, maybe even planning to kill him with the way you were acting!” Josh’s face turned the same shade of red as his hair as his friends laughed, switching from alert to relaxed in a matter of milliseconds.

A pretty boy with shoulder-length hair the same firetruck red as Josh’s bounced up behind him and slung an arm around his shoulder, followed by a tall, thin boy who appeared to be his brother.

“Nah, you don’t have anything to worry about, Joshie here just has a cute little schoolboy crush on little Ty-Ty.” Josh’s blush deepened as he shoved the pretty one off of him. Dallon raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to smirk, scowling instead as an idea came to his head.

“‘Ty-Ty’ huh? As is Tyler Joseph, my boyfriend? Funny, I was under the impression he only let me call him that.” The group went silent, eyes widening and blushes appearing on all of their faces now. Sure, it was a cruel lie, but Dallon didn’t like people stalking his friends.

As Josh stammered for a response, Dallon spotted a familiar head of brown hair coming his way. Oh, that’s right, Tyler was skipping today too. This should be fun. As he came up to him, Dallon grabbed him around his middle, pulling him in and pecking him on the lips, which they had established they could do a while ago if a fake relationship was needed. As they pulled away, Dallon glared at the group, specifically Josh, and spoke.

“Please leave, I don’t generally like people who try to dig up info on my boyfriend.” The six teens turned around with muttered apologies and ran. Once they were out of earshot, Tyler looked at him quizzically.

“So we’re dating now?” Dallon explained the situation as they walked back into the bar, hugging Tyler close to his side in comfort as the boy’s eyes widened in fear.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s dangerous. I just don’t like the vibe he was giving off.”  
“You’ll protect me though, if he does end up being dangerous?”  
“Course’ dude, that’s what I’m here for!”  
“Thank you Dallon.” He rubbed a few circles into Ty’s back before pulling away to go talk to Billie.

\---

The next day, Dallon was surprised immediately after entering the school building as the dark-haired boy from yesterday slammed him into the lockers.

“Why did you lie? Just to make Josh upset?” He growled. Dallon raised an eyebrow. The dude was surprisingly strong, but he clearly wasn’t putting effort into holding him there, probably cuz’ he thought shock factor would keep him there. Dallon took advantage of his lack of guard and grabbed the boy’s wrists, switching their positions so the now wide-eyed kid was caged against the wall by Dallon’s body.

“First of all, I don’t know how you would know I lied unless you’re a stalker like your little friend. Second, like I said, I don’t like people who try to dig up information on my friends. Again, see: stalker.” Dallon leaned in close to the guy, smirking as his face grew pink and flustered. Deciding to take advantage of the boy’s embarrassment, he continued with “And just to clarify: I’m the one who shoves you against the wall, okay cutie?” He winked before pulling away, laughing at Hair Boy’s red cheeks and wide eyes, still pressed to the lockers as if gravity was crushing him into it. That was the sort of confidence he usually saved for the bedroom, but it was worth it, he decided.

He retold this encounter back at The Fox Den, Billie, Ryan, Breezy and Mike all doubled over in laughter as he dramatically reenacted his flirty threats.

“Wow, Dally,” Ryan wheezed, “You’re getting all the ass, huh?” Dallon rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah right,” Breezy sang. “We all know he’s usually a big, awkward dork. Whatever that was definitely isn’t common.” Everyone hummed in agreement, even Dallon, although he also threw a pillow at her head in mock annoyance.

As the three seniors exited the alley they spotted Josh’s group standing outside a shop across the street. As they passed, Ryan seemingly recognised Locker-Boy from the description and winked at him as he put an arm around Dallon’s waist. Said boy rolled his eyes and shoved his arm away, scowling as his friends laughed at the angry squeak that escaped the guy.

As Dallon walked home, he found himself hoping he wouldn’t see the guy again, because maybe being shoved against a locker and flirted with while you were trying to threaten someone wasn’t an ideal first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story Dallon is lowkey flirty and Ryan is highkey flirty, I think this is one of the only times Dallon actually gets intense with it


End file.
